Acid Trip
by PrincessEvelline
Summary: This story was an assignment for my Language arts class this year, and I really liked it so I thought why not?... anyway its basically about a girl named Ellla who gets kidnapped by Peter who gives her LSD and she travels into Neverland, meeting wendy.. Ella is Schizophrenic.


Acid Trip

Neverland. Ever heard of it? I've been there you know, If you have heard of it you might think it's a beautiful wonderful place, well it's not its a dark and sickening place to ever end up. Sorry ive ruined your hopes and dreams, but who wants false hope? Not me, but back to Neverland, while I was there I met a boy, peter was his name. I know what you're thinking, but no my name is not Wendy, Its Ella. Wendy's dead. I killed her, I had to, she was trying to ruin my life, or as I thought she was. My story starts In a back alley, in Los Angeles California, I was just on a daily stroll, sometimes I walk back there for isolation from what I like to think is reality. I was just the average innocent girl on a walk. When I met a group of guys, they looked as they around my age, 17, They were pretty good-looking, for a street gang. One of them came up to me and asked what I was doing, I remember just staring, looking at his absolute beauty, Shaggy Black hair, the most vibrant Grey eyes, tall, around 6'0", I am only 5'7". he took my hand, and I just remember waking up in a room, with a large mirror on the wall, but when I looked into it I didn't See Ella anymore, they changed everything about me, My medium length brown-blonde hair was red, Bright vibrant red, and my clothes were changed as well. I remember getting dressed that morning into blue jeans and a ghost busters shirt, and combat boots. I had instead a short mid-thigh dress on, it was black, with red converse. I spotted the door in the corner I got off the bed I had slept on and walked towards it. I could hear talking behind it, a bunch of boys laughing and talking with each other. I opened the door and I walked into the room the boys were in, the leader I assume, the one from yesterday looked up at me, at that moment everything started warping into what looked like a beautiful forest scene, one you would see on one of those motivational posters. Someone grabbed my shoulder, I turned around, it was Ella, she looked at me, She had been crying, all of a sudden shadows where popping up everywhere, walking toward me, surrounding me chanting the name Ella, I wasnt Ella, she was standing right there, why weren't they going for her, I started screaming, and crying, I tried to run away but I wouldn't move, the grass started growing around my ankles and up my legs, I was being sucked in to the soil, And then I blacked out. I awoke and it was weird, I was in some sort of underground tree house, I could see a light coming from high up on the wall, I tried to get up but I was chained to the bed, my ankles and wrists, and then he came running into the room, unlocked the chains and grabbed me, I asked him what was going on, but he wouldn't answer, he took me outside, into the light. I was very dark and damp, lots of fog, he looked me in the eyes and told me his name. Peter, and told me that I had been taken by a man by the name of Hook, I asked him why we were in such a dark forest, but when I looked over for his answer, it was Wendy, I remembered her from somewhere, but I cant remember where or when all I remember is that some how I knew her name. She looked at me, her eyes, they were white, she had no pupil or iris, just white eyes and a very serious face. she told me that Peter was a very bad man, and that I shouldnt trust him. her hair was bright red, and she was wearing a short mid-thigh dress, with red converse. That's what I was wearing before I blacked out, When I looked forward there was a mirror, I was back to normal, Wendy just sat there crying, she was annoying, she looked at me and said "T is only looking out for you, you know". I ran, I couldn't sit there like that I had to find Peter, he must have the answers I thought. I kept running and running and it was all the same, i had to stop to take a breath. I felt a breeze, I turned around, and the ocean was right there, I was standing on a beach, and this little girl came running up to me, and told me that she had looked for me, she introduced herself as 'T' I asked if she knew a girl named Wendy, she smiled and took my hand, she lead me into the ocean, telling me that Peter was a very bad man, as Wendy had explained earlier, and that i should listen to Wendy. It finally hit me, I can explain what it was that made me figure it out but all i knew was that I needed to get rid of Wendy, and i needed Peter to help me. Again I woke up but this time in Peters arms, I felt safe, and secure. He looked a me, with his vibrant grey eyes, they were almost hypnotizing,.

He knew exactly what I wanted his help with, He told me though that he didn't know who Wendy was, I told him not to worry but I needed his help. He understood, I wasnt sure why T had been so against the idea of me trusting him, he was so trust worthy. We planned everything out, but for some reason I felt so scared when he would touch me or look at me, Wendy walked into the room with such a smug look on her face, i was very confused, i asked what she was doing here, she said that she had another message from T, and that if I didn't leave I had to say good-bye to Peter forever, I didn't want to, I felt so safe with him yet at the same time so scared, but I ignored it. Something was compelling me to go with Wendy, I got up and followed her outside, she then took me by the arms and yelled at me for being alone with him. I blacked out, it was the fifth time in this whole experience that had happened, when i woke up i was sitting in a cute little cottage, with a cup of tea in front of me, and T was sitting opposite of me at the table, she started talking but her mouth wouldn't move, and she slowly faded away, and the room warped away to an apartment in a city, Peter was sitting in front of me, his hand on mine, he looked so worried about me, and told me I was sick and that I had to take this little tab of paper, I didn't know what it was, but I trusted Peter and so I took it. He got up and told me that he was going to take care of me because my family wasnt going to. I could briefly remember my family, but It seemed as it had been forever since I seen them, I was starting to wonder if they even cared that I hadn't been home, how long had I been gone anyway? all these questions started flowing into my head, my mind was racing, I started crying, Peter came over to me and held me, It was nice, I felt wanted and needed, and cared for, but I still needed answers for all the questions I still had. I got up out of the chair and walked down the hallway of the apartment, It seemed as if I knew the place like the back of my hand, I opened a door into the room with the big mirror, walked toward the bed and laid down. I wasnt tired, I just needed my space, I looked into the mirror, and it warped away again, I was really getting sick of this warping stuff, It creeped me out. When it had all warped away T was standing in front of me, she told me that something was wrong with Peter and that I needed to get away from him as soon as possible, I screamed at her, I wasnt going to listen, what has she done for me? nothing, Peter is the only one that cares about me and wants me to be safe.

A man walked up behind T, he was middle-aged, and kind of short, looked quite distressed. He walked up to me and knelt on one knee, looked me in the eyes and told me that he had looked for me. I asked who he was, He was Hook, except he called himself Detective hook, I remembered peter telling me that this man had kidnapped me. peter had saved me. I was scared, what was he going to do to me? I Started crawling backward, He told me not to be scared, But how could I not be? I needed Peter so badly, I found a sharp rock on the ground I picked it up, and I got up, walked toward him, pretending to trust him, I stabbed him, and killed him, what else was I supposed to do? He was probably going to kill me eventually. I ran and ran, I bumped into Wendy, she was just standing there in the middle of the forest, looking directly at me with her full white eyes, and emotionless face. I ran right passed her, her eyes following me as I did so, she turned around and ran full speed directly at me. What was she doing? God I needed Peter, I just kept running for miles and miles of empty forest, I had to get out of there and fast, I didn't trust Wendy she was crazy, I just ran as fast as I could, I closed my eyes. I ran into something, it was peter, my safety cushion, but he wasnt the same, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away out of the forest and suddenly we were back in the apartment. He pushed me down on the couch and started yelling at me and how I cant go around killing police officers, I told him that it was hook, he looked confused. After I had explained everything to him he just laughed and walked away, I decided I had to take this into my own hands, If peter wasnt going to help I was going to kill Wendy, no matter what it took. I went to bed, I was quite tired after everything. I woke up that morning to Wendy staring me in the eyes, I sat up slowly and asked how she had gotten in my room, she just smiled, I hated her for always being there no matter where I went she was there, in my dreams, in the mirror, even in my reality. I picked up the glass that was sitting on my bed side table, and dropped it causing it to smash, I picked up a chunk of glass and ran it through her heart, the blood running down my hands on to the floor, it was warm. I felt a pain in my chest, when I looked into the mirror I saw a razor-sharp chunk of glass in my chest, it took a moment for me to realize that I was in trouble and could die. T appeared by the door, crying I ran towards her and opened the door. Peter noticed what had happened and rushed me to the hospital.

I'm not going to go into every little detail, but I had to have surgery done, and fast. All I remember is waking up, and my chest hurting so much.. Like someone had shoved a shard of glass through my chest. Peter was sitting in the corner of the room just watching me, he looked angry. He got up and stormed out, I could hear him arguing with one of the doctors about taking me home. I knew I wasnt going to be able to leave, I almost died. I wasnt sure what Peter's rush to go was, but all I know is that he never came back after that. I stayed in that hospital waiting for him to come and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Five weeks in the hospital, and I never seen Peter once. That is until the day of my discharge from the hospital, he was standing there looking very irritated and annoyed that he had to be there to get me. Our drive home was silent, but the minute we walked in the door of the apartment Peter exploded in anger, saying I was stupid and pathetic for what I had done, I tried to explain but he just wouldn't stop yelling, I couldn't help but burst out in tears. He grabbed me by my shoulders and started shaking me. I wanted him to stop, I trusted him, and I loved him. Peter didn't feel the same way at all, from what I knew he hated me and wanted nothing more to do with me. How could he do this? great more questions, running through my head. I wanted that man dead, like all the rest. T was right the whole time and I didn't believe her, I got free from Peters grip, and ran into the kitchen, there had to be something in there that could free me from this hell. I found the biggest knife in the knife block, and when Peter came up behind me to grab me I turned around and stabbed him 37 times, in the chest. The blood, it was everywhere, the walls, floor, windows. people were going to notice, I had to get out of there and quickly before someone noticed anything weird. The minute I opened the door to the outside hallway, there were two police officers. They grabbed me and took me to the station.

Now here I am here in this prison psychiatry hospital telling you my story. Neverland, can be a beautiful place to be, but some days it's your worst nightmare.


End file.
